First Kiss
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's first kiss. My first one-shot, so please R&R!


_Hi everyone. This is my first one-shot EVER. So I hope it's ok. Reviews are always welcome!!!_

****

I heard the sound of the front door open then shut softly. I was in the Living Room reading one of the centuries old books that Carlisle had collected over the years, and I was so engrossed in not only the words but the delicacy of the pages that I almost didn't hear him come in. I cautiously put the book down, an envelope resting in the spot where I left off, and I headed to the door with a smile on my face.

"Welcome home!"

He looked at me with a stunned expression.

"That was a cheerful welcome."

"Did you expect any other?"

"Well, you know my gift. I _know_ you thought it was Carlisle."

"True, but I'm equally as glad to see you, Edward."

I took him by the hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you have a moment, and wouldn't mind, I'd actually like to talk to you before Carlisle gets home."

"I knew you did. Let me go put my books away first."

I nodded my head and went back into the Living Room to wait for Edward.

****

A few seconds later I came down the stairs and found Esme sitting on the couch. I sat down beside her and she looked up at me with a cautious smile.

"Edward, I know your gift, and in this one instance I ask that you _not_ read my mind, ok?"

I nodded my head.

"Alright, Esme. I had a feeling you were going to ask me that anyway."

She smiled and seemed to relax a little. Wherever this conversation was going seemed to be difficult for her, so I took her hand in mine and smiled gently at her.

"What is it, Esme?"

"Well, it's about Carlisle."

"I knew it."

"Edward, you _promised_."

I smiled.

"I didn't read your thoughts, Esme. Sometimes I can't help it though – your thoughts are so full of Carlisle, and his of you, that I can just sense it without having to read your minds."

She looked stunned.

"Carlisle thinks about me?"

"I'm shocked that you would question it, Esme. He _adores_ you."

If it were possible for her to cry, I'm sure she would be right now.

"Really? I've never had anyone adore me before."

"Weren't you married when you were human?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but he wasn't a nice man, Edward. He was nothing, absolutely _nothing _like Carlisle."

"I understand. Maybe one day we can talk about that. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I feel kind of strange coming to you and asking you about this, but I don't know where else to turn."

"How can I help?"

"Well, when I was human, to prepare for a special evening, I'd cook a really nice dinner and have music and all that. Since we don't eat, really, I am stumped. I want to do something nice for Carlisle, but I don't know what to do. Can you help?"

I smiled at her. Carlisle couldn't have picked a better woman to be his mate, of this I am 100% convinced.

"Well, Carlisle loves to dance. Why don't we do this..."

****

I rolled into the driveway and put the car into the garage. What a terribly difficult day. Three major traumas, two of which - thankfully - I was able to save, numerous minor accidents. I never thought I would get out of there. I sat in the car for a moment, realizing that this was the first time that I had actually thought that. I now knew I had a reason to come home, and not stay at the hospital for hours on end. That's it. I had to officially profess it tonight.

I got out of the car and headed toward the house. One of my favorite records was playing softly and seemed to be coming from the Living Room. As I climbed the three stairs from the garage into the main part of the house I opened the door and was greeted by the most lovely sight. Candles were lit everywhere, and the most beautiful scent of lilies, lilacs and cinnamon was overtaking me. It seemed so perfect, so feminine. So… Esme.

I hung up my jacket and placed my briefcase down and I followed the glow of the candles. I found Esme sitting on the couch, her nose in the book she was reading when I had left this morning.

"Esme, this is beautiful."

She looked up at me.

"Darn it. I wanted to meet you at the door. I'm sorry, Carlisle."

She put the book down and stood from the couch. She looked beautiful, like an angel – an angel that had come to save me from my life, well existence of misery. She looked at me with a cautious expression.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Esme. Well, except one thing."

Panic looked like it was going to overtake her, so I smiled at her.

"The only thing that's wrong, Miss Platt, is that you and I are not dancing at this very moment. May I have the pleasure?"

Relief washed over her face as she took my extended hand in hers.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen."

I took her in my arms and held her close. Our need to breathe to sustain life is non existent, but her scent was so enticing that I couldn't help but savor it. She laughed as I inhaled deeply.

"What?"

She giggled and it sounded beautiful.

"I've never had someone smell my hair before, that's all."

I smiled.

"Well, get used to it, Esme. Your scent is intoxicating."

She rested her head on my shoulder as we continued to dance. After a few songs had played she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you at the door, Carlisle. I really wanted to."

"This is perfect, Esme. I can't imagine a better way to end my day than this."

"How was your day at the hospital?"

"Very busy, but I was infinitely glad to be able to come home and see _you_."

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"You helped the day go by faster."

"Really? How did I do that?"

I smiled. It was time.

"It's been a long time since I was human Esme, but I can only surmise that emotions are just as – if not stronger – than when we were human. When I think of you it makes me unbelievably happy and I long to be back where you are."

She said nothing in response, so I kept speaking.

"Even in the middle of surgery I think about you. You are on my mind every minute of every day, and have been from the first time I met you."

"I'm surprised."

"At what?"

"Why me, Carlisle? Why is it me that you regard so highly?"

"You don't choose who sings to you, Esme. It just happens, and there's nothing you can do about it. Fate has to step in at some point. Fate stepped in when you were 16, my dear, and I have never been so happy that it did."

We had stopped dancing by now and were only looking into each others' eyes. I put my finger under her chin to support her.

"Esme, I know your past has been difficult, and that you may have concerns that any other man may treat you the way you have been treated. Which is despicable if you ask me. I suppose what I'm asking is if you would let me, well…"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Yes?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"You have shown me more kindness in the few weeks since you have changed me than I have ever been shown in my human life. It may take some time for me to get used to being treated so wonderfully, but I'm sure you can help me with that."

"Absolutely. Esme, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did, Carlisle."

I smiled at her as she nodded her head.

"May I?"

I placed my hands gently on the side of her face, looking directly into her eyes. Neither of us are able to read minds, but in that moment it was as though we could. She looked into my eyes and I into hers, and it was a force that could never be described. It pulled us together and I placed my lips ever so softly on hers, knowing that our first kiss would be so incredibly special. It was pure, it was delicate and it was lovely. After a moment, when the earth had finally stopped spinning, I reluctantly pulled away from Esme. My Esme. My hands still holding her face gently, our eyes were still closed as we were taking in the moment. I whispered softly to her.

"I love you, Esme."

I could feel her lips turn upward into a smile against mine, though our lips were barely touching.

"And I love you, Carlisle."

Our lips touched again, with the same delicate touch as before, but there was more passion, more fire, more emotion with this kiss. We did not move from the spot we were in, until I heard the front door close. I pulled away from her quickly and looked toward the door. I was able to see through the glass and saw Edward walking towards the forest. I turned to Esme and smiled at her.

"He told me earlier that if things went well he would give us some time alone."

"Did he help you with this?"

"Well, he gave me the idea of dancing with you, so the phonograph was his idea. The candles were mine. I've always liked them, the way they flicker and cast such beautiful shadows."

"It's easy when the object in the room is beautiful on her own."

She smiled at me and took my hand in hers.

"What were you reading when I came home?"

She led me to the couch and as we sat she handed me the book.

"A Tale of Two Cities. This is one of my favorites."

"I left off at this part here."

She opened the book to where the marker was.

"Would you read to me?"

"Really?"

"Yes, please. I love your voice, Carlisle."

I leaned back on the couch and put my arm out.

"Lean in, Esme. We may be here a while."

She smiled and rested her head against me as I began to read.

****

I walked into the forest, trying desperately not to grin as I could hear what was happening in the house behind me. I heard the words of Charles Dickens being spoken through Carlisle, and knew that they would be a while. Just before I took off into a run, I stopped and read their thoughts. Complete happiness from both of them. I focused on Esme for a moment and her thoughts were so wonderful.

'_I absolutely adore him. He's so perfect. He could be reading the telephone book and I wouldn't care. I am the luckiest woman in the world – human or otherwise.'_

I smiled then focused on Carlisle.

'_Who would have ever thought that I would find such an angel. Thank you, Edward for giving us some time.'_

You're welcome Mom and Dad. I'm so happy for both of you.


End file.
